Frossen Academy
by Stracciatella
Summary: Controling her powers was one of Elsa's deepest dreams. Now it may come true! When her parents send her to a boarding school to study magic in secret, she has no idea she's not the only gifted student. Jelsa AU :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone :) Some time ago I fell in love with this awesome crossover paring, Jelsa, and after reading a bunch of fanfictions, I decided to write my own. It's gonna be a modern school AU (sorry, I know not everyone likes that, but I really liked the idea). This idea has probably been used already since it's popular in every canon I've ever been into, and I hope you will like my version of it :) My Elsa and Anna are not of royal blood, but their family is still rich :p**

**English is not my native language, I hope I don't make too many mistakes. If you find any, please feel free to point them out to me.**

**Of course, I don't own either of the movies or their characters.**

* * *

She wasn't so sure it was a good idea. In fact, she was positive it wasn't. She wasn't ready for meeting people, being on her own for so long. Recently she's been given her sister back, in preparation of what was to come, but she didn't feel ready in the slightest.

Today was the day she arrived at the Frossen Academy alongside her sister who was ecstatic. Elsa could understand her, she was finally given freedom. To herself it was more like a hell. It's already been half a year since her parents informed her of their plans to get her schooled.

„But I'm getting schooled here, why are you sending me away?"she remembered asking them that night.

„We're not sending you away, Elsa!" her dad exlaimed, surprised by such a thought. „We were rather thinking of you getting schooled on your powers."

That left her speechless for a moment. What could that mean? They found other people with abilities similar to hers? From time to time she heard rumours about someone but it was never too uplifting as they were always stories retold millions of times about events that took place far away. She was rather sceptic.

„Care to explain, please?"

Her mom smiled to her one of those heart-warming smiles. „We've found an academy that hires a few gifted teachers. Special classes would be arranged for you, they would help you gain control."

„Why special classes?" Elsa frowned.

„Because the normal course doesn't include magic, dear. It's an ordinary school for ordinary people, it's the teachers that we are interested in and they have already agreed to our request."

Elsa paled a little, realizing one more thing. „You want me to attend classes with other people?"

Her parents exchanged worried looks, as if they saw this coming. „Honey, it'll be okay, Nothing to be afraid of. You can greatly benefit from this experience."

„But I don't wanna leave..." Elsa said quietly, already aware she had no control not only of her ice powers, but also of her life. „I don't want to hurt anyone. Please don't make me go there. Please."

„Shhh... sweetheart, you'll be fine" She was pulled to her mother's chest and hugged tightly. „We love you and only wish for the best for you."

Elsa shook her head slightly to get back to reality. It was a tough night for her. Especially when her parents told her one more thing: Anna was coming with her. All her fears have awoken inside her head, the fears of accidentally hurting Anna, of Anna remembering about her powers or even worse – of Anna _learning _about them and becoming afraid of her. It's been a few months since they reunited, kind of. After she was told about the school, her parents encouraged her to try getting along with her sister, but Elsa was too scared. It was Anna who excidetly ran into her room, as soon as she was told she was now allowed to enter.

You can't repair a few years worth of relationship in a few months, but they were definitely on the good way.

Elsa smiled a nervous smile, noticing Anna looking at her. „What is it?"

„Nothing. I'm just super happy" Anna replied smiling broadly. „That's gonna be an incredible experience! I'm sure I'm gonna meet my future husband here"

„Don't even think about it. You're too young to be getting married."

Anna laughed again. „But I'm not too young to dream, am I?"

Elsa rolled her eyes, letting a small smile grace her lips. She tried her best not to look afraid but on the inside she was scared. Everything that was to come was scaring her brain out of her. She really envied her sister that hopeful and happy attitude, all she could feel was the fear of everything getting out of hand. If it wasn't for her gloves, she'd probably freeze the whole plane.

„_Ladies and gentleman, we're starting our descent. Please make sure your seat belts are fastened and..._"

She looked out of the window, watching as they were slowly getting close to those little houses and cars down there. She's running out of time. Soon, she and her sister will arrive at the academy and she will have to deal with _people_. Interact with people, hide her powers from people, desperatedly try not to hurt people. Actual people, someone from outside of her family and not the staff she was practically raised with.

She closed her eyes, silently praying for strength to keep her head up.

* * *

„OH MY GOD, WE'RE HERE!"

Elsa let out a small sigh, trying her best not to freeze the pavement under her feet. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so nervous. And it's only the beginning!"

„Look, Elsa, look! It's so beautiful!" Anna on the other hand was absolutely ecstatic. She eyed the building in awe, thankfully not paying much attention to her sister who was almost as pale as snow now.

„Yeah. Beautiful. Let's go inside" Elsa managed to mutter.

Anna nodded, got a strong grip on her huge suitcase and marched towards the entrance, only halfway trough realizing her sister is not coming after her. „Elsa?"

Elsa grimaced a little and forced herself to take a step forward. She was not ready. What on Earth made her parents think it was a good idea?! It wasn't. It definitely wasn't.

They entered the massive building only to find it completely empty. With no idea where to go, they looked around in search for some signs. „There!" Anna exclaimed pointing to a cork board on the wall. „It says the headmaster's office is this way and then up the stairs."

Elsa nodded and they turned into the right corridor. She managed to get a hold of her powers for now, it was okay, she just had to be calm. Nothing wrong was happening. If only they could just skip all formatilies and go unpack in their rooms already... She wasn't used to being outside for so long, keeping up the „I'm ok" face was tiring.

Suddenly, the bell rang making it sound as if some alarm went out. They exchanged glances, surprised at the sound. Then, the sprinklers on the ceiling activated and started splashing water everywhere. As if that wasn't enough, the worst happened – _the people_. Hundreds of them, if not more. They were exiting their classrooms led by their teachers, some appearing to be quite afraid, others laughing and not taking the fire alarm seriously. Elsa wished being tired was her only problem.

She wasn't ready. She couldn't control it. _Conceal, don't feel_. It's fine, she's not doing anything wrong. No one will know. So what if there are so many people here. So what if some of them are shooting her curious glances? It's fine. It's fine.

„Elsa?" she heard her sister's worried voice but it seemed rather distant. It's fine, they don't pay too much attention to her. The fire alarm was piercing her ears. Make it stop. They kept looking. Make it stop, it hurts. There is so many of them! Stop looking! _I'm no monster! _

„Elsa! Wait!"

Before she knew it, her body reacted and she ran. She could feel the floor to be a little too slippery to her liking, and tried her best to keep the ice in. She can't unleash the power of the curse now. She needs to get away. She needs to calm down, alone.

„Whoa, watch out!" She barely managed to jump out of the way of someone who has just walked out of the corner.

_Calm down, Elsa, calm down_, she thought to herself franctically. At the end of the corridor there was a staircase, leading to the headmaster's office on the upper floor. The stairs also led down and she chose to take this way. She stopped and gasped for air, her condition being quite bad after years of not leaving her house. Her panic atack could also have something to do with the loss of air. She hid in the middlefloor, leaned her back on the wall, slowly slid down to the ground, and desperatedly wished for her heart to be calm. No one could see her now, it was fine, even though she felt the tips of her gloved fingers itch a little with little crystalized ice. She contained it somehow. She ran away before anyone could see. It is fine, now. It is fine.

„Hello? Are you alright?" Her head immediatelly shot up straight and she saw a man looking at her from the first floor. She didn't answer, not trusting her vioce enough to speak up, and he started walking down the stairs. _No, don't get close to me. Please, keep away._ She shut her eyes and hid her head in her knees, trying to dissapear. „H-hey, calm down. There's no fire anywhere, ok? No need to be afraid."

His voice was warm and soothing. A little guilty, too. Why would he sound guilty?

„What fire?" she asked quietly.

„Umm.." the voice hesitated for a moment. „The non-existent fire. I just set off the alarm, for fun. A little trick with the smoke detector."

Elsa slowly raised her head to look at him incredously and was silent for a moment, going through the new information in her head. Oh, so she's just freaked out without any real reason? The ear-piercing sound, hundreds of eyes shooting her glances...

„I don't think I've seen you here before. I'm Jack Frost, pleasure to meet you. And you are?"

Elsa frowned.

„Disgusted with your stupidity."

* * *

**Was it any good? :)**

**Let's have a "behind the scenes" moment:**

Two girls were standing in front of a huge building made of red bricks, suitcases of incredible size beside them. They stood in silence, hand in hand, and seemed to have gotten some sort of a nostalgic feeling. A few moments have passed before one of them spoke up:

„Hey Elsa... How much longer must we stand here for someone to come and take our luggage?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Thank you for your comments, favourites and follows! I hope you will like this chapter as well :)**

**And I forgot to mention, „frossen" is Norwegian for „frozen" :)**

* * *

Elsa let out a tired sigh, turning on her other side in bed. She had a huge problem falling asleep in this new place. Too many thoughts were fighting for her attention and she couldn't puh any of them away.

The place itself was fine. The room was much smaller than the one in her parents' mansion but rather nice and comfy. She would decorate it a little to feel more like home, more protected, but the overall effect the room had on her was good. She was very glad she's gonna be living here alone, no roomates. Fortunately her parents thought of that and asked the headmaster to arrange her some private place. They arrived a few days after the school year has begun so no one should question that there simply was no one to pair her up with. And Anna? Anna got a room with some girl her age who had a spare place. Anna was super happy, the girl not so much.

_Anna... she's probably sleeping like a little child now..._

Elsa turned once again and squeezed her eyes shut. „Just sleep. Sleep. You've done it millions of times before!" she was encouraging herself quietly yet the sleep just wasn't coming. It seemed like ages since she's went into bed. Memories of the incident in the hallway and the talk in headmaster's office were haunting her mind, worrying her. She cannot allow herself to freak out like she did a few hours ago, never again. She has to be the composed young lady her parents taught her to be. The good girl.

„And you are?"

„Disgusted with your stupidity" her words still echoed in her ears. It's not like she regretted saying that, but maybe she could have been a tiny little bit nicer... It's not wise to make enemies on the first day.

„Oh" the man only raised his eyebrows. „Cool name, your parents must really love you." She shot him a glare and he just laughed. „Ok, so I guess you don't need me around. Bye!" And with that, he turned and went up the stairs only to bump into Anna as the girl ran with two big suitcases in hands.

„Sorry" she panted, left the luggage and quickly ran down to her sister. „Are you ok? What happened?"

Elsa took her eyes out of the boy who vanished behind a corner and looked at Anna. „I'm sorry I scared you. It was the alarm... And the sudden crowd, I panicked."

Anna eyed her carefully, looking for any bad signs but she found nothing. Elsa has calmed down and regained her cool. „I'm ok" mask has already been put back on her face.

„I kinda panicked, too. I wasn't expecting to find myself in the middle of so many people." Anna admitted with a slight smile. „But I can already feel myself getting used to it!" she added gleefully and laughed. „But we should probably go. The alarm must mean _something_. And the were all exiting the building."

„It's a false alarm. This guy you ran into is responsible for making it go off."

„Eh? Why would he do that?"

Elsa frowned a little. „Supposedly, for fun. Let's go" She stood up and went to get her suitcase. Anna followed her and they climbed the stairs leading to the office, only to find that it was empty.

„Should we wait here? Maybe the staff was evacuated as well."

Elsa let out a sigh. „We have no choice."

Elsa turned yet again, desperately wishing for the sleep to come. She was so stressed out... Tomorrow's her first day attending classes with other people and in the evening she's meeting with the woman who's gonna be her first magic teacher. The thought was very exciting but also a little terrifying. She wanted control, but in order to learn it she would have to _use _her powers.

They waited for the headmaster to return to his office for what seemed ages. He was quite annoyed and angry at the alarm situation, and the talk he had with them wasn't the most pleasant one. Basically, he only handed them their classes schedule, room numbers and then asked them to go make themselves feel at home. Elsa had to ask about the magic lessons, but with Anna around it was impossible, so she had to go all the way to the dormitories with her, meet her grumpy roommate, then find her own room, show it to Anna who just wouldn't leave her alone, lie about going to sleep and sneak out to talk with the headmaster again. Life here sure's gonna be tiring.

* * *

Sun was already high on the sky when a yawn could be heard in a room. Locks of beautiful platinum hair were sticking out from blankets but their owner only hid further under it. It was so comfy in there...

Elsa raised her arms and stretched, not even bothering to open her eyes. She didn't expect to have such a good sleep in the end. After all, how many hours could she be sleeping after this little insomnia that she got? Strangely enough, she did feel well rested.

„Maybe it won't be as bad as I thought" she smiled to herself and finally put the blankets away as she stood up. She went to look through the window but the view wasn't anything great. Directly in front of it was a wall made of red bricks that looked rather old and neglected. The area behind the wall wasn't property of the academy, and she could see some old ugly buildings. And the sun, high above the wall.

„Oh no..." she grimaced, quickly jumping to find her phone. „Why hasn't it rung? Useless piece of trash." Battery died, just her luck.

No use rushing now, a few classes have already passed. She may as well take her time now, walk through the hallways to get to know this place better and get ready mentally for the magic classes. After all she's already missed some since the school year has started a few days ago.

She clumsily plugged her phone to its charger and went to the bathroom to get ready. She has never needed a phone before so she's still a little unsure how to use it, but at least now she's gonna remember to always keep the battery charged.

She took a quick shower, put on some make up and dressed, then combed gently her hair. When she finally was ready, her stomach grumbled. Yeah, some food would be nice...

She went to the common room, almost empty now. There was only a group of girls sitting on the couch and chatting happily, they were so caught up with themselves they didn't even notice her.

„Conceal. Don't let them see" Elsa whispered nervously under her nose before coming closer to them on shaking legs. „Hey." They all looked at her with surprise. „Umm, sorry, I'd be very grateful if you would tell me where I can get something to eat around here. Please."

Somehow she didn't like the way the girls were looking at her. They all exchanged amused looks, when one of them smirked and rolled her eyes. „Do we look like an information office? Geez, how rude."

Elsa raised her eyebrows, not expecting such a reaction. „I only asked you one question."

„God, just get lost"

„Talk about being rude..." She snorted and turned to leave, able to hear how the girls talk about her behind her back. Hopefully she meets someone nicer on the corridor somewhere. Even though it wasn't a very pleasant experience, she was glad she contained her powers without much trouble.

Strolling through the hallways in search of a canteen or the kitchen, she couldn't help but get the impression she was getting more and more lost.

„Elsa!" Anna's cheery voice suddenly rang through the walls.

Elsa turned to see her sister coming towards her with some people. As expected, Anna already has a circle of friends. Elsa smiled warmly with relief.

„How was your first day?" Anna exclaimed happily. „Mine was great! I met so many cool people! Hey guys, this is my sister Elsa."

„Hello. You have beautiful hair" said some blonde girl. It seemed she couldn't rip her eyes off of Elsa's messy braid and she herself had a very, very long one, tied in a very complicated hairdo. „I'm Rapunzel, nice to meet you. And this is Merida." She pointed to a short girl standing next to her who smiled broadly.

Before Elsa had a chance to return the greeting they heard another voice, coming from the other side of the hallway.

„Hey Punzie! I'm looking for Flynn, can you help?"

„Hi, Jack" Rapunzel thought for a short moment. „He should be at the canteen now."

„Thanks a lot!" Jack waved at her and ran somewhere.

„You know him?" the question escaped Elsa's lips without much thought, Then she broadened up. Canteen!

„Jack's my boyfriend's friend." Rapunzel said. „How did you two meet?"

„We just bumped into him yesterday" Anna hurried with an explanation. „During the fire alarm. But we don't know him really."

„Well, you should then" Merida added with a wink. „He's quite funny."

„It would be nice to make friends" Anna sang in her excited voice.

„Can you tell me where's this canteen?" Elsa cut in.

„That's the spirit!" her sister laughed.

„I'm just hungry."

Anna raised her eyebrows in a 'I don't believe you' manner which only annoyed Elsa, but she tried not to show it. She doesn't need any more teasing, and especially not from her little sister.

„Take the turn where Jack went and then turn left, there will be stairs and you need to go two floors down, and then right." Rapunzel provided the answer, noticing the little annoyed glimmer in Elsa's eyes. „We would show you but our last class is starting in two minutes, sorry."

„Thank you" Elsa said gratefully. She already took a liking to this blonde girl, she seemed quite reliable. „I'm off, then. Have a nice day. Bye, Anna" she excused herself and went into the pointed direction.

By the time she reached the stairs, she completely forgot what came next. It was so frustrating... She spent majority of her life in her house, which was big, but it was still only a house. Her orientation was practically non-existent, and she was soooo hungry! Apparently not many people were going to eat at this time of the day, since the was no single person to walk past. Finally, she heard someone laughing somewhere nearby, and a few seconds later two boys walked out of the corner.

„Excuse me, could you please tell me how to get to the canteen?" she asked, trying to make her voice sound the nicest she could only manage, before she actually recognized one of them to be Jack. What was with this bad luck today?

„Hello there" the other of the two chimed. „No problem, just go-"

„It's ok, I can show her" Jack grinned in a huge smile, which for some reason sent icy cold chills up her spine.

„No, no, please don't bother. Just your directions will be enough, thank you." she replied coldly but he pretended not to hear it.

„I'll meet you at the dorm" His friend nodded with the most annoying smirk and went away, leaving them alone.

„So" Jack started as they begin walking. „Don't you think it could be destiny?"

„What?" she only managed to say. Holding a conversation wasn't the hardest activity but she started getting nervous, it bothered her that he would go out of his way just to help her. People shouldn't get close to her, after all she was a danger to those she cared for. _Don't let them in._ When you don't care about someone, they can't hurt you. Therefore, her emotions would remain calm, or so she hoped.

He wasn't doing anything wrong, it's just being friendly, yet it was terrifying to walk alongside him. He was talking, spattering some nonsense and gesticulating wildly, he was being carefree and loud. He wasn't nervous and he wasn't afraid.

"I know you completely ignored everything I said" he laughed and stopped, which made her thoughts return to reality. "But it's ok, I enjoyed our walk anyway. Here we are. Before I go, maybe we can do it properly" He grinned his teeth in a broad smile. "I'm Jack Frost, and you are?"

She smiled a little at his choice of words.

"A little less disgusted."

"Oh come on!" he laughed.

"My name is Elsa." she said eventually, not sure how to handle the situation. No one has ever paid her too much attention besides her sister, and this Jack Frost wasn't related to her so he didn't really have any reason to. She was a little worried her reply from yesterday could make him curious about her. Maybe he's the type she read about in some books, the one who enjoys a challenge. That wouldn't be good. Or maybe she's just too self-conscious? "I'm sorry to take up your time. Thank you for your help. Have a nice day." she said, trying to make her voice ice cold. Before turning away and entering the canteen she only saw his eyebrows rise a bit. Keep calm, she repeated in her head, it's just some man being nice to you is all.

With a sigh, she looked at a clock hanging on a wall. There's still some time before her magic classes begin, so maybe eating will calm her a bit. Her stomach growled and she laughed to herself.

Time for food!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone :) Please excuse the mistakes, English is not my first language. Sorry if it's boring, I'm getting back on track :) Next chapter will have more action I hope!  
**

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own anythinggg~**

* * *

„Take a deep breath and relax. Nothing's going to happen to you."

Elsa grimaced as if she's just heard a very bad joke. Honestly, _this_ is what her parents sent her here for? To keep company this weird old lady? Her magic teacher didn't make a good impression on her. Instead of teaching her anything, this woman insisted on just sitting in front of each other, talking and annoying the hell out of her.

"I am relaxed" she said, trying to control her impatience. "Can we please move on to more important things?

"Listen, dear" the teacher, mrs Bla, sighed. "I know what I'm doing. It's true that my experience in teaching normal classes is by far bigger than doing this, but I also was in your place once."

She raised her hand and a small flame danced gracefully above it. It looked so beautiful, so pure and harmless…

"See? I'm in control. Fire can be both dangerous and beautiful, and that is up to me." Elsa's eyes followed the flame which spun around in the air and flew around the room, sparkling. " So if you would finally trust me and at least try to do what I ask of you, that'd be nice."

The flame exploded in a thousand of little sparks.

"Breathtaking" Elsa heard herself mutter. Mrs Bla's chuckle brought her back to Earth. "I can't relax. I'm not worried that something will happen to me."

"Then what is it?"

"It's… everyone else. I cannot afford to relax." Elsa said angrily. Just why wouldn't this woman understand? If she has ever been to a similar position, she would've understand. She would have understand the fear that Elsa has been facing every single day, for as long as she can remember. Relaxing just isn't an option. "I'm not comfortable talking about this."

"That's too bad because you _will_ talk about this."

Elsa looked at her with a shocked expression and didn't find any words to retort.

"What made you so scared of yourself? Who did you hurt? Was it your parents? Or siblings, or boyfriend? Did they live?"

"Leave me alone, you don't know anything!" Elsa hissed, stood up and ran towards the door. She could already feel this familiar tingling in her fingers when she slammed the door behind her. She kept running until she was out of breath, her powers finally calmed. She was on the verge of tears, but mostly - she was disappointed. In herself, for ruining her chance to learn how to control her curse, in her teacher, who turned out to be useless. It was all supposed to be better. Where is this beneficial experience her parents promised her? She felt betrayed. And alone, but that was nothing new.

That's enough of new life for one day, she decided. It was still fairly early, but all she wanted was for this nightmare to end and a warm bed which felt a little like home.

She got lost in the hallways again, but this time thankfully there were more people to ask and she got to the dormitories rather quickly. The school seemed so huge to her and having to depend on others was stressful, but at least she had her own place in this madness.

She entered her room and leaned against the door after she closed it. Taking a look around the room, she let out a defeated sigh. Better not think too much and go to sleep. She quickly got ready for bed and buried herself under the duvet after setting an alarm in her cell phone for tomorrow's morning, hoping to fall asleep faster than the former night.

* * *

She stirred from sleep when the sound of alarm clock filled the room. She laid in her bed for a while, staring at the ceiling and silently praying in her mind, _please let this day be better, please let this day be better_. She already kinda ruined the main reason she was sent to this place since she was supposed to get another teacher only after finishing the first one's course, and she didn't like the idea of visiting the old lady again. She had so many questions and at the sight of the beautiful flame she felt a spark of understanding, a bond with the woman, yet the lady ruined everything. She was supposed to be a teacher, not some sort of truth serum, and Elsa definitely wasn't going to talk about her past. For now, the best she could do is to finally attend classes and worry about the rest later.

She made sure to get up early enough to get some breakfast before classes, at least she knows the way to the canteen now. It was tiring. Back at home she knew every single corridor or secret passage in her parents' mansion, she wouldn't get lost even with her eyes closed - after all, she spent all her life inside. And here… Here everything was a maze that forced her to rely on other people, and not all of them were nice.

The common room was empty when she entered it, it's a good start. _If only rest of the day could go as smoothly_, she thought. To her disappointment, as soon as she got to the hallway she was surrounded by people. She heard laughter, some insults, more laughter, parts of conversations. Some of them were walking alone, some in groups. There weren't that many of them as the time when the fire alarm went off, but it still looked like it was a popular time to go for breakfast, unfortunately. Maybe she'll have to wake up even earlier.

She tried to blend in, so no one would pay her any more attention than needed - any attention at all, actually. It was hard, though, blending in. She got nervous and started tugging lightly on her gloves, desperately trying not to think about how many lives she could accidentally end if the curse was stronger than her. She couldn't let that be. _But__God_, where they staring again? No, they probably weren't, just some girl was looking for someone so she was scanning the whole crowd. _Calm down, it's fine. _

She hesitated a bit before entering the canteen. It's probably filled with people. Maybe she's not that hungry…

No, no. That's stupid. Nothing wrong is happening. She can do it.

The canteen was indeed crowded, yet surprisingly it was easier to bear. She wasn't surrounded, it wasn't so bad. She noticed Anna sitting with her new friends and trying the food. She didn't look delighted and Elsa laughed to herself a little. From what she tasted the day before, the food definitely wasn't anywhere near the level they were accustomed to, but Anna would still probably eat tons of it.

Elsa went to stand in the queue and got herself something that looked edible and had an amazing smell, then turned to a desolated table near the door. If she did it like this, being with people was ok, she decided. It's like being a ghost. She was there, but no one paid attention and no one really _saw_ her. You can't hurt someone who doesn't care about you.

"Sorry, can we sit here?" suddenly some girl with a trace filled with a strange-looking mash appeared next to her. Beside her were two other girls.

"Of course. Please" Elsa muttered, feeling a great need to slam her head on the table. Just her luck.

Fortunately though, the girls ignored her after that. They sat next to her and started talking about boys and some professor. She couldn't help but listen in, curious as to what normal people talk about, and it seemed so graciously silly. She envied them.

And she remembered this man from yesterday. The loud, carefree man. What if she actually let him pull her into a conversation? What if she let herself be pulled into that laughter and jokes? Would it be fun? Or scary? Would she regret it?

She looked at Anna, who was miserably poking her meal with a fork, having the girls around her laugh. She noticed Rapunzel had another kind of complicated, cute hairdo. She wondered if it was easy for normal people to get along with others. Maybe someday she could try it, too.

But not before the old lady actually teaches her something.

* * *

The classes turned out to be extremely boring. If there was one thing Elsa enjoyed, it was studying. It helped her clear her mind of her personal problems and flooded it with more neutral ones, kept her busy. There never was much else to do, so she was a diligent student when she was schooled at home. She never thought she could be this far ahead from other people her age.

Her parents must have known this. Right? It was them who employed the teachers, she wondered, almost falling asleep. Somehow this boredom was stronger than her nervousness and fears. So what if there are so many others around? She won't harm anyone if she's bored to death.

It was a math class. Elsa didn't consider herself a genius, and she never liked maths anyways, but she's spent so much time studying it that today's topic seemed so easy. _I probably finished this course when I was around ten_, she thought bitterly. With nothing else to do, it wasn't hard to get good grades.

She looked around the classroom. She now belonged to a big group - at least she thought it big - of 30-something people. She would count but then she'd have to turn back because she wasn't sitting in the last row as she'd planned, and there were people behind her, too. The others didn't seem as bored as her, they were either paying attention and scribbling something in their notebooks, or sending each other notes and giggling every now and then. Some were sleepy, some not. Everyone was so different, it was overwhelming (and way more interesting than maths).

Someone finished solving a problem on the blackboard and returned to his seat in front of her. The teacher then nodded to Elsa.

"Do the next one, please."

The boredom vanished in a split second and nervousness replaced it. She stood slowly and came closer to the blackboard on shaking legs, feeling everyone's eyes on her. The teacher handed her the book he was using so she could rewrite the equation.

"Maybe you should take off your gloves, they'll get dirty" he noticed.

"No, it's fine. Thank you" she replied, trying to sound as confident as it was possible. Instead a pitiful whimper came out. She focused on the numbers, it was the best she could do. The equation was easy, and maybe maths once again will help her keep her mind clear.

She took chalk in her gloved fingers, already leaving a small white trace, and started writing. She pretended to think a little longer than she needed to, to seem like everybody else, to blend in.

"Do you need help with this?" the teacher asked after a while.

Oh, so not _this_ long.

"No, no. I'm fine." She quickly finished the problem. The teacher nodded at the result so she returned the book and almost ran to her desk so she'd finally stop standing out. Next person was called and she sighed with relief. It was weird. One moment she wanted to maybe interact with someone a little, a moment after - she was scared someone would pay her a little too much attention. Was she going crazy?

Next class was literature. Books. She liked reading but she couldn't take too much. All those wonderful stories only frustrated or saddened her after a while. It's nice, reading about crazy adventures or beautiful love, but then, when you remember why you'll never experience anything similar, it can be devastating. Her teachers forced her to read some of the classic literature, though. That is probably what's this class is about.

After a while it got boring again. Minutes were passing slowly and she found herself thinking about the carefree boy again. Was his attitude really so fascinating that she'd remember him again? It was getting dangerous. Even more so, when she realized she was actually hoping to see him again. And for what? Because she pathetically imagined him trying to win her heart?

She almost laughed. The silly talk she listened in to at breakfast must be rubbing off on her. What a funny thought. She quickly disregarded it and promised herself not to seek any contact with him, or with anyone else for that matter. She shouldn't forget how close Anna was to death because of her and her _carefree_ behavior. That won't happen again.

* * *

**How was it? :) Reviews are love!**


	4. Chapter 4

A few weeks have passed since Elsa and Anna enrolled in Frossen Academy. This new place was like a nightmare to Elsa at first, but she was finally getting used to how things worked here. She managed to find her own way of dealing with everyday life and it wasn't as scary anymore. It was difficult and saddening, though. She went with 'being a ghost', it worked for her. Never talking with anyone unless she had to, always blending in, trying her best to be ordinary and boring.

Her parents called her every now and then, they wanted to know how the magic classes were going. They have never asked about anything else, not even about normal classes, or if she's made any friends. It was getting depressing, especially since Elsa never attended her magic classes again. She tried, a few times, she even left her room with this intention to go straight to Mrs Bla's office, but in the end she never had enough courage to actually do it. She figured it'd be best to tackle one problem at a time, or so she'd explain her cowardice to herself, and the first problem was 'living here'. It felt as if she was just trying to get by somehow, gathering the courage to finally go and talk about her past to this terrible woman. She wasn't ready. Still, she also wasn't ready to tell her parents the truth and lose the chance to learn something,_ anything_ on magic. She was spending her days away from everyone, sleeping in normal classes and ignoring the magic ones. Her life right now seemed to be meaningless.

But then, has there ever been any meaning to it?

A sharp sound let her know she got a text. Her phone was still a mystery to her since she was only receiving calls from her parents and texts from Anna every few days, but at least she can set her alarm and hasn't slept in since her first day, that's something. Anna is probably an expert with hers, by now. She made some friends and seemed happy, and that was already more than Elsa could ever ask for.

"_Wanna go for a picnic? Come join us!_" the text said.

Elsa smiled warmly, imagining her sister's excited face. Anna definitely belonged here. Their relationship became something Elsa was very happy with, they saw each other a few times a week, most often Anna would visit her in her room, sometimes they were strolling through the hallways. It usually lasted about an hour or so, because Anna was very busy with a load of school activities she found fascinating. It was perfect. Just enough to make sure Anna is fine.

"_ .StdyHardNoTime_" Elsa texted her back, having an impression her phone hated her. She just couldn't write on this little thing and it made her look retarded.

"_Elsa __I can see you_"

Oh. She looked around and noticed Anna sitting on some blanket not so far away. Only the red-headed girl was with her but she had every right to suspect the others will join them soon enough.

"_Please itll be fun!_"

"_Please please!_"

"_PLEEEAAAASE Elsa love meee_"

Oh for God's sake… Elsa sighed. She needs to learn how to text this fast so she could actually respond. It seemed Anna was trying to flood her with texts until she would see that Elsa agreed.

"_FIRE_" she sent back between Anna's texts. Wait, what?

"_Hehe you got autocorrected!_"

Elsa only rolled her eyes and shoved her phone back to her backpack. She was currently sitting under a tree on a small field that belonged to school. It was arranged to look like a park and there were some groups of students using the sun. She enjoyed staying in the shadow more, it was nice while it lasted.

She stood up, took a deep breath and came over to Anna and her friend she's already been introduced to, Merida. Somehow all Anna's friends seemed as crazy and excited about the silliest things as her. They were fine, for Anna. Elsa was sometimes forced into spending time together, fortunately not often, and they could be really annoying. Either prying too much in her personal business or acting as if she wasn't even there. The latter wasn't that bad, only she hoped Anna wouldn't notice. Well, the girls were always nice, but she really felt like she didn't belong with them.

"What were you doing there by yourself?" Anna asked after moving to the side of the blanket to make some room for her sister.

"I…" Elsa shrugged. "Nothing, really. Just enjoying the weather." Being outside was a nice change. She spent a lot of time under that tree recently and didn't even want to think about the autumn that was slowly coming, it would trap her inside again.

"Yeah, the sun's so great!" Anna chimed and her friend laughed. "That's why we decided to make the most of it. And Punzie and Flynn will bring us some food!"

"Rider's the best when it comes to sneaking to the kitchen, and he always puts her on guard. It's so funny to watch" Merida laughed and Anna nodded, grinning widely.

_Oh the joys of interacting with people_, Elsa thought sarcastically. Maybe there just was something in her genes that made her unsociable. She didn't find it funny at all.

"So. What you guys are gonna do?" She tried changing the topic. "On this picnic, I mean."

"I don' know. Have fun" Anna exclaimed, and Elsa held back a groan. "Oh and.. I want you to meet someone."

Elsa could swear she heard Merida squeal but chose to ignore it. "And who would that be?"

"You'll see!"

It was awful. She didn't feel like meeting new people, she's already met enough. It was easy to notice Anna really got along with them, but they didn't necessarily like Elsa. She felt _tolerated_ and while it wasn't really anything unbearable, it gave her a weird feeling and she didn't like it.

Sometimes during those lonely days spent in this Academy she thought about the one person who actually treated her as if he really wanted to get to know her. She wondered how he was doing. If he found his classes boring or exciting or difficult. If he had friends, or any talents, or hobbies. Strangely enough, she was even encouraging herself to think about him, it made her feel better when she had bad days. It was like pretending that she actually has someone she can call a friend. Not sister-friend or sister's friend. She didn't realize he's made such an impression on her, only after she could compare his behavior with others' it was visible to her how he tried to make friends with her. Or maybe he was hitting on her, and she was naïve for giving it such a deep meaning. Or maybe it was both?

She promised herself not to seek any contact with him, though. She feared it would be too easy for her to get along with him, there was this something… she couldn't quite name it, yet it was there. She felt it the first second she saw him on the staircase during the fire alarm. This _something_. Fortunately, she's never seen him since. Well sometimes somewhere in the hallways, but that doesn't count. They never talked again. She feared she might meet him eventually with Anna's friends since he was friends with Rapunzel's boyfriend, but that never happened, and she relaxed a little. She couldn't befriend him, it'd be dangerous for him.

"Here he comes!" Anna sang excitedly and Elsa paled.

"What? Where?" She turned away to look in the direction Anna was looking. Was she reading her mind? It really _was_ him! Jack Frost and three other people were coming their way, talking and laughing. Flynn and Rapunzel she already knew, but there was also some other man with them, she couldn't care less about him, though.

She froze, her eyes fixed on someone she practically idolized in her mind. He didn't notice her for a moment, still deep in conversation. When they came closer, he finally looked up but didn't seem to pay much attention to her. That is, until Anna stood up abruptly and pulled Elsa with her.

"Hi!" he smiled with sudden realization, recognizing the 'disgusted girl' from almost a month ago. She only managed to smile faintly before Anna spoke up, "Elsa, I wanted you to meet someone."

This guy she ignored earlier came up to them and extended his hand.

"I'm Hans, nice to meet you."

She eyed him suspiciously. What a weird name. And he had terrible whiskers. And his eyes were so little it made him look like a pig.

"My pleasure." She hesitated for a second, but didn't shake his hand. Instead she put her gloved hands behind her back and looked expectantly at Anna, who leaned in closer to Hans. "Don't worry about it, she has a thing about dirt"

"Oh, sorry" Hans quickly put his hand back in place, which in this situation was on Anna's waist. Elsa's eyebrows raised at the sight.

"Ekhm… So. Hans and I… We're a couple!" Anna exclaimed happily while Elsa frowned and opened her mouth a little as if to say something, but no words came out. She had no idea her sister was seeing someone. "We met today at breakfast and we totally…"

"At breakfast?" Elsa repeated incredulously. She looked at her sister for any signs of this being a joke, but Anna was far from laughing. The smile was wiped off of her face and she had a worried expression. Hans hasn't noticed something went wrong, though.

"Yes, we saw each other and immediately knew we're meant to be together!"

Elsa let out a sigh.

"Anna, you can't date someone you just met."

"You can if it's true love!" Anna argued.

Love? Did she consider holding hands love? Was love staring into each other eyes?

"Anna, what do you know about true love?" Elsa whispered. Wasn't true love condemning yourself to a life in a locked room so you could protect someone dear to you? Wouldn't you call it true love if someone put her own life away, imprison herself?

"More than you!" Anna retorted angrily. "All you know is how to shut people out!"

_What? _Is this really what Anna thought of her? Maybe it shouldn't be surprising. To protect Anna, she must remain unaware of the truth. Elsa felt her heart drop a little and her sight started becoming blurry.

"Is that so" she said, trying to keep her voice calm. "I think what you are doing is wrong and I'm not going to wish you luck. It'll be best if I leave now, excuse me."

She only made a few steps when she felt Anna tug on her glove and accidentally pull it off.

"Elsa, please wait"

"Give me back my glove" Elsa begged, already feeling ice crystallizing on tips of her fingers. She was hurt and she was becoming scared. She must contain it. _She must contain it._

"I will, only listen to me! Please" Anna made a step forward which made Elsa step back. She wouldn't let Anna get close to her. Not now. She was like a bomb, she could explode any second. "You don't have to be jealous, you're still my sister! Why can't you just accept Hans? Nothing's gonna change between us when I start dating him, I promise! Just this once, if you could only put my happiness before yours only his once…"

That was it. She couldn't take this anymore. What has she even done to make Anna think so little of her? _Just this once? _Wasn't her whole life based on putting Anna before herself?

Without any more words, she turned away and made her way towards the building. She was afraid to say anything else, she would break down into tears if she'd stayed there any longer. She heard Anna calling her name, but instead of stopping she only quickened her pace until she began running. Keep it in, she kept telling herself. Her magic was tingling inside her, ready to free itself, but she desperately wished for it to calm down. When she burst through the door, she could tell she's already running on ice. The floor was beginning to freeze. Thankfully the corridor was empty, so no one could witness her breakdown. That's it. She's still dangerous. Time to tell her parents the truth, go back home and spent the rest of her life in her room where she won't hurt anyone ever again.

She rubbed her teary eyes and leaned on a wall, as she tried to even her breathing and stop the freezing. Was she really so terrible? Despite all she's been trying to do for Anna, was she?

"There you are." Some warm voice startled her. A warm voice which wasn't Anna's, but also familiar.

She turned around to see Jack a few meters away, holding her glove.

"I brought you this. There's no joking with dirt" he tried joking but she only stepped back, looking absolutely terrified. "Hey, what happened? I mean, I know what happened, I was there, just… Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?" she asked back, doing her best not to let her voice crack. She could only pray Jack wouldn't notice that half of the floor was ice. "Can I get it back? Please?"

"You look like you could use some company" he smiled broadly and held out the glove in his hand, she quickly snatched and wore it. It was comforting to have it back in place.

She suddenly remembered everything she thought about during the last few weeks. How nice it would be to be this man's friend. To have someone to call her own. She wasn't surprised Anna wanted to be important to someone, too. The only thing she wouldn't understand is how could she act like that with someone she's just met. Elsa didn't feel important to anyone anymore. Her parents only wanted to know if she's stopped being a danger, her sister has tons of new friends already. She's always been alone, but somehow here, in this place full of people, she feels ten times more lonely than in her room. Could she use some company? Oh she would love to. Only she would freeze her company to death.

"Sorry, I should go" she said quietly and turned away to leave. To her surprise, he caught up to her and was walking alongside her.

"Okay. Where are we going?" he asked with a smile when she gave him an incredulous look.

"You really shouldn't be doing this" Elsa said. She wanted to tell him straight to go away and just leave her alone, but somehow she wasn't able to form the words. Letting him stay with her was like breaking all rules but there was something hypnotizing about him. She wanted him by her side.

"Thank you for your opinion" he smiled broadly and she couldn't help but smile a little, too. Oh it felt like it's been ages since she's last done it…

"And why are you doing this?"

Jack was silent for a moment, as they continued their stroll through the hallways.

"I'm not sure yet" he said finally. "Because I want to, but I haven't figured out the rest.

That was a weird answer. She only nodded slightly and they kept walking.

"Let's play a game" he decided after some while.

"A game?" The corners of her mouth raised a little. "What game?"

He thought for a second.

"I don't know, some word game? Hmm how about repeating the words?" She must've looked lost because he hurried with an explanation. "I say something, and you have to repeat it and add another word to it. Seriously? You've never played it before?"

She just gave him an apologetic look.

"Wow you must've lived in a cave or something" Jack laughed and she grimaced. "Sorry, sorry. Ok, so I'll start. Hmm snow!"

Elsa wasn't exactly sure if she hasn't just gotten herself into trouble, by letting some lunatic walk with her. She didn't understand the game, there was nothing funny about it and on top of everything he chose the worst word ever.

"Now's your turn" he theatrically whispered to her when she remained silent. She giggled a little. "Just say the word and add another one to it."

"Snow… is?"

"'You're learning fast!" he laughed and Elsa could feel herself relax a little. It still wasn't funny, but maybe that wasn't the point. "Ok. So, snow is cold."

And she snorted with laughter.

"Snow is cold… because?" He was better at it.

"Snow is cold because eating" Jack looked at her and she could see a challenge in his eyes. Snow is cold because eating? That doesn't make any sense. She thought for a moment. Unless…

"Snow is cold because eating dirt"

"Dirt, yuck" he laughed and the sound made her smile. Seems she's doing it the right way. "Snow is cold because eating dirt creates"

"Snow is cold because eating dirt creates millions"

"Snow is cold because eating dirt creates millions of?" This challenging gaze again.

"Umm… sick people?"

He laughed. What a heavenly sound…

"Good one" he admitted. It was a really stupid game but it felt nice to hear that. "You lost though" He grinned.

"No way, you can't just change the rules!" she pouted.

"I didn't!" he wiggled his eyebrows and did something that looked like a small but triumphant winner's dance. "You forgot to repeat our sentence. Round two?"

Would she really repeat that humiliating exchange? All these years she was taught to behave like an aristocrat that she indeed was. This 'game' was derogatory.

She let a small smile grace her lips.

"You bet it."

* * *

Somehow, Elsa could not find any explanation whatsoever, they were walking for an entire afternoon. Talking, well mostly it was Jack who was doing the talking, and laughing - in Elsa's case it was more smiling, actually, since she felt really conscious about her laugh. It just wasn't natural to her and she thought it sounded weird, but the smile was an honest one. She was delighted to be exactly in this place with exactly this person, and for the first time in forever she felt genuinely free.

She was still wondering why he chose to keep her company, but she wouldn't ask again. She was worried he might actually be trying to make this any more serious than it should be. It was an afternoon well spent, but she hasn't forgotten she's a danger to those she cares about.

"Excuse me for a sec" he stopped the story he was telling to answer his phone. "What's up?"

She shot him a curious glance when he wasn't looking. What a mystery, this man. He really cheered her up today. If anyone, she expected Anna to come after her, definitely not him! It was also quite funny he decided to join her sister's picnic exactly when Elsa finally stopped worrying she'd meet him with Anna's friends. It turns out he has his own group of friends, she only remembered one name though, since it was funny; Hiccup. He was also Flynn's friend and a roommate. They saw each other all the time, that's why Jack was rarely seen with Rapunzel's friends. He seemed to like them all anyway. He seemed to like everyone.

"Yep, I got that. Don't worry" he laughed to whoever he was talking to. Elsa suddenly wished it was her on the other side but immediately scolded herself in her mind. Was her need to make use of her cellphone really this desperate? Meanwhile Jack finished the call. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay"

"So, where was I…"

"Actually…" she started. She's made a decision. The best or the worst she could ever made, but she promised herself to stay on this path. "I think I really should go now."

She wanted nothing but to stay with him.

"Eh? Why?" he seemed a little disappointed, or maybe it was only her imagination.

"Because it's late. There are some important things I have to take care of."

Just stay with him, talk and laugh forever. "Well, if you have to" he shrugged, not so happily. "But could I use your phone first? I just need to write one text"

"What happened to yours?" she asked surprised.

"Battery just died?"

She put her backpack on the ground to take out her phone and handed it to him.

"Are you asking me that?" she smiled and he only laughed.

Elsa waited for a few second before he gave her her phone back with the greatest smile she has ever seen.

"Thanks a lot"

"Wait, won't this person you texted text me back?" she realized. "What do I say then?"

The smile wasn't leaving Jack's face. Then his phone rang.

"Of course he will text you. Because this text was sent to myself, so I could have your number."

She just stared at him speechless for a while. It was starting to make him uncomfortable, as he was beginning to think she'd be mad, but after a few very long seconds she only snorted with laugher and shook her head.

"Unbelievable. You are impossible."

"So is it okay to text you sometimes?"

"I-I think so" she stuttered, feeling some warm creeping up her cheeks. "I really should go now."

"Right. Important things" he smiled.

"Thank you. For everything" Elsa returned the smile and turned away. She tried to walk at her normal pace, but as soon as she turned into a corner and Jack couldn't see her anymore, she ran. Thankfully they were in the wing of the school she knew already, so it wasn't long before she stopped in front of massive door, catching her breath.

She gave herself a few seconds to rest a little, when her phone rang. She thought for a second if she should check it now or just leave it, but finally curiosity won.

"_Good luck with important things!_" said the text.

She smiled warmly, then knocked and entered without waiting for anyone's call. Inside, Mrs. Bla was sitting at her desk and typing something on her laptop. She raised her head and surprise appeared on her face.

"I'm sorry" Elsa panted, still struggling to take breaths. "I'm sorry about last time. Please, could you teach me again? Today I was reminded of why I wanted to gain control in the first place." She gulped and looked her professor's in the eyes. "I think my fears have taken over me last time we talked, but now I realize what is more important to me."

"And that would be?" Mrs. Bla stood up and came closer to Elsa, watching her with interest.

"Having company."


End file.
